Okami Pack
by MoonTribeWarrior625
Summary: 10 years later, peace remained in Nippon until the darkness came back. To make things worse, Chibiterasu losed all his 12 brush techniques, weapons, and his memory.Chibi must travel around the world,defeat the darkness, and reclaim his throne.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey people! Sorry if it took a while; hopefully this is easier to read.

Disclaimer: Can I get another vacation?

Me: Get back to work!

Disclaimer: Dang. I don't own anything here except some ideas.

_Our story begins with a white pup named Chibiterasu, _

_Son of the great goddess Amaterasu_

_Four partners joined him to defeat the darkness that is Akuro_

_Kuni, the adopted son of the great warrior Susano _

_Nanami, one of Otohime's attendants and_

_ Master of the Wet and dry jewels_

_Kagu, a famous young actress, destined to master her miko powers _

_ Kurow, a doll copy of the mysterious prophet Waka _

_ Together, this duo of five, battled the evil_

_ But to order to defeat the darkness, one of them has to sacrifice themselves _

_ Sadly, it was Kurow…_

_ At the end, Chibiterasu was forced to kill him _

_For the good of the many_

_ After the end of the darkness, everybody laid around the moon tribe child_

_ Before his death, the blonde boy took a short look of his memories_

_And left the world_

_The young wolf pup howled, in a sad but beautiful way_

_At the end, the faith of the people was restored and the safety of the World,_

_Came back at last_

_However, this isn't the end of the story_

_As in matter of fact, it was only the beginning… _

Me: Sorry if it was short X (. It was only the prologue. Well, hope ya like it.

Issun: When will I get into the story?

Me: I don't know, maybe after few chapters I guess.

Well, goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry if this one took so long guys. I didn't have much time. Oh, and Chibi has a human form, but he mostly uses his wolf form. And he's 21 here.**

**Issun: ATHOUR, Y U NO PUT ME IN FIC YET?**

**Me:* Covers Issun's mouth with tons of duct tape ***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some ideas.**

…

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

_10 years later…_

The walls were painted bright red and there were groups of library shelves with thousands of books and scrolls on them. There was this huge window that lights up the whole room when the sun's rays shine through the glass.

It was the Royal Celestial Library.

Chibiterasu growled has he ripped off a piece from the scroll that he was writing on and threw it to a basket that was filled with tons of crumbled paper.

"This is harder than I thought. " He muttered to himself.

He was 20 years old and he's going to take his mom's place as the new declared sun god the next day. But his speech isn't done yet, and he only had 24 hours left before the big day.

Chibi puts his hands on his face. Tired, worried, and running out of ink, he said "What happens if I didn't finish my speech in time? What if I embarrass myself in front of everybody? Will mom get mad? Or-"

"Am I interrupting?" A woman wearing a white kimono with crimson markings quietly said as she entered into the room.

It was Amaterasu, Chibi's mom.

"No, you're not interrupting anything." The wolf god replied.

"I overheard some noises here and thought I should check it out. Is everything alright here? "

"Don't worry mom. Everything's alright. "

"Oh really? " Ammy sat down beside Chibi. She leaned over his desk that he was using and only saw an unwritten scroll and an empty bottle of ink.

"Judging by your work you did here, it doesn't seem everything's ok to me. "

The younger sun god sighed and spoke up.

"Sorry mom, it's just that I only have a few hours left before Heir Day and I didn't even finished_ or_ started my speech yet. I guess you're now mad at me, huh?"

Ammy just smiled at him and she put her hand on his shoulder and spoke gently to him.

"Chibi, son, "

Ammy started.

"It's ok if you didn't finish your speech. I don't care whether you flunked at Heir Day or not, you're still my son. And I love you, no matter what."

She kissed him on the fore head.

Chibi felt encouraged by his mom's words and said "Thanks mom, I guess I should've have known better instead of playing video games on Waka's computer."

"You what? "

" D-did I say playing games on Waka's c-computer? I-I meant I,uh, read too many books! "

"But I thought you hate reading. "

"Uh, um,"

Panicked, he looked at the clock and said "Oh, look at the time! I'm late! Sorry mom but it looks like I have to go and… do my training! Yeah! Do my training! "

He briskly took his scroll, his empty bottles of ink, books, and ran out to the door.

And while running, he stumbled to Yumigami.

He quickly apologized and continued running to the hallways… and crashing on random people.

"Hey! Watch where you going, you little sunburn! "Gekigami yelled at him with some bruises on his face and clothes.

…

Hours passed and the sun has really set; saving its energy for the next day.

The stars twinkled brightly as always in the night sky.

A pretty tone was heard and it seems like it was coming from a flute.

The gods were peacefully sleeping in their beds, the hallways and rooms were silent and only a sound of a flute was heard through the castle.

Everything was peace a

"Yes! Finally! I'm half-way done!"

Well, most of them.

The sun god exclaimed has he continued writing on the scroll.

After a few more hours of exhausting hand work (or tail work, since he's using his tail anyway), he wrote the last word.

"At last,"

He began.

"After hours of writing, I finally finished it. "

He holds up his scroll and he stared at his work. He felt really proud of it.

"I finished it, and I can't believe it only took me ten hours to write it."

He slowly rolled up the scroll and he put on his desk.

Beside the scroll, he noticed a little note that was rolled up and tied with a little bow.

He picked it up, untied the bow, and read it.

As he read, he examined carefully.

_Bounjor, mon ami!_

_I heard that you were busy so I decided to write a letter to you instead_

_A prophecy came to me, and I believe_

_It's for you:_

"_I foresee a door of fear will be opened,_

_And light shall fall."_

_Well, that's all for now, mon ami._

_Au revoir, baby! _

_~Ushiwaka_

His heart started to pound fast.

He suddenly just sat on the edge of his bed, and just kept staring on the note.

"_I foresee a door of fear will be opened, and light shall fall._"

He remembered back at the dark realm when Akuro almost killed him with that one shot. There was blood, shadows, creepy things, an annoying bug, and more.

'Does this means that the darkness is coming back? 'He nervously thought.

He quickly shook his head. "No, it can't be. I mean, I defeated and banished the darkness 10 years ago!"

Frustrated and confused, the wolf god stood up and crumbled the small note. He meant to throw it to the thrash basket but it fell off in the window.

Somewhere at the bottom of the castle, a servant wearing white clothes was walking nearby and holding a bowl of water.

The crumbled paper fell on the person's head and it made the poor guy fell in a nearby river.

Chibi got out a notebook (YES, notebooks already exist! Even in the heavens).

It was white, had a picture of the sun with a wolf howling to it, and a bookmark that resembled a paint brush.

As he gently flipped through the pages, at the corner of each page was a wolf running, leaving a trail of flora.

He kept flipping until he reached to the spot where the bookmark was.

Chibi started writing on the journal with his tail brush slowly so no smudges or smears will appear on the paper.

_January 17, 2012_

_I never knew that writing a speech can be so hard._

_My brush tail was so exhausted, that I nearly got a cramp in it!_

_I recently received a little note from Waka._

_He said he heard that I was busy so he wrote me a note._

_This is what he wrote:_

"_Bounjor, mon ami!_

_I heard that you were busy so I decided to write a letter to you instead._

_A prophecy came to me, and I believe _

_It's for you:_

'_I foresee a door of fear shall be opened, and Light shall fall'_

_Well, that's all for now, mon ami._

_Au revoir, baby!" _

_The prophecy really scared me._

_I didn't know what it means but I have a feeling it isn't good at all._

_Anyways, I better hit the pillows. Tomorrow's a big day and I don't want to be late._

Chibi closed his journal, hid it under his pillow, and went peacefully to sleep…

…

**Me: Done! Done! Done! Wow, this took me weeks to finish this one.**

**Issun: Athsour, ghet thsis thsing soff me.**

**Me: Sorry Issun but I can't tell what you're saying through all that tape.**

**Issun: I shaid- *tries to take the tape off***

**Me: No Issun! Wait!**

**Issun: *Does it * AAAAAHHHHHHH! THE PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN! *Runs away screaming***

**Me: Come back! *Chases Issun***

**Disclaimer: Looks like I'm alone.*Turns to the readers* and don't forget to review! * Gets cherry bombed* WHO DID THAT?**


End file.
